Driving supporting technology exists whereby cameras are set at plural sites on a vehicle body, and images taken by the cameras are displayed so that the driver can see in the directions that were formerly dead angles. As described in, for example, Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2000-168475, in this driving supporting technology, information desired by the driver is selected, and the selected information is displayed. The information corresponds to manipulation of a selecting switch by the driver. Also, by moving the gear shift of the vehicle to the R position, the image behind the vehicle is displayed so that the driver can see it.